regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warden (fanon)
This is my fanon that's a semi-crossover with Di'angelo and Superjail!. Now, usually, I hate crossovers, but I truly think this one will be pretty good, because, well, Di'angelo and The Warden were meant to be together (that sounds wrong now). Sonja: Di'! I'm making you an outfit! Di'angelo: Really? What is it? Sonja: You'll see in a bit... Di'angelo: Well, right now, I see a LOT of purple over there. Sonja: Hey, hey, go away for a bit before you spoil the surprise! Di'angelo: Alright... walks away an hour later... walks into the Living Room again Di'angelo: Are you done yet? Sonja: in her mouth Almost... Di'angelo: whining I wanna wear it NOW! Sonja: Give me 20 more minutes, tops. Di'angelo: Alright... minutes later... Di'angelo: Okay, I'm back and I waited an extra 10 minutes, so it should be ready by now! Sonja: Yep, it's done! Now, close your eyes and I'll put it on you! Di'angelo: Close my eyes? But, I don't like closing my eyes... all I see is darkness. Continuous, neverending, DARKNESS... Sonja: But, don't you blink...? Di'angelo: Blink? What's blinking? Sonja: Uhh... never mind. Just close your eyes for a little bit... Di'angelo: Okay... but, if I have night terrors, I'm blaming YOU for this. Sonja: But, you only have those when you're sleep... never mind. I gotta remember who I'm dealing with here. closes his eyes and Sonja steps in front of him, blocking the viewer from what she's doing Di'angelo: Hey! What are you doing?! Don't put that there! Stop! Wait, that doesn't go THERE either! No, no, no, don't put that in that spot! Sonja: stops You are one of the WORSE people to dress. Di'angelo: I'm sorry I'm not your average Barbie doll... moves away from him, revealing how he looks Di'angelo: Gimme a mirror, I wanna see how terrible you did! Sonja: monotone Wow, thanks for the support. normal I've been taking classes with Malti and I thought I'd put my energy into something both that I'd like and you'd like too. breath ...but I'LL mostly like. Di'angelo: tear and wipes it away That was sweet. Now, gimme a mirror! I bet it'll be a disaster! Sonja: scoffs Fine. him mirror Di'angelo: at himself Whoa. It's actually... pretty good. Great, even. Sonja: You like it? Like, really like it? Di'angelo: Yeah, I do. Sonja: Now, if only I had the glasses... Di'angelo: Glasses? Sonja: Yeah, little yellow-orange-mango-peach oval glasses... Di'angelo: Hmm. *pulls them out of hammerspace* Like these? Sonja: YES! I'll never know how you do that... Di'angelo: MAGIC. Sonja: ...of course. Di'angelo: Now, with that out of the way... I'M NOW WILLY WONKA! out Sonja: Wait... no, you're not... runs through BackForest, back to Utopia, but not before tripping and falling on his face Di'angelo: Dang it, these tight pants... *rips them off* SWEET FREEDOM! continues finally arrives in town and goes up to a random dog Di'angelo: Hello there, sir! Do you know who I am? Dog: Uhh... a husky? Di'angelo: DARN RIGHT I AM! But, I'm also Willy Freakin' Wonka, too! Domino: No, you're not. Di'angelo: What? Domino: You're not Willy Wonka. You're The Warden. From Superjail!. Di'angelo: Oh. unamused Domino: Sorry for killing your buzz, but it shows you don't as many cartoons as I thought. Di'angelo: So, how do YOU know about it? Domino: Sparki watches it. Di'angelo: ...figures. Well, when I get the chance, I'll watch it! Domino: That might not be the best idea... you're kinda impressionable. Di'angelo: Oh, yeah? Give me ONE time I was copying after a cartoon. Domino: Okay. Guy-like flashback starts Domino: Hey Di', I need to borrow some suga-- Di'angelo: Don't bother me, I'm fighting aliens!!! *chases after FluffBall with a broom* FluffBall: I'M NOT AN ALIEN, YOU MANIAC!!!!!!!! Di'angelo: SHUT UP VILGAX! ends Domino: Then, there was the Danny Phantom phase... flashback Domino: Hey Di', I need to borrow some batte-- Di'angelo: I'm fighting ghosts, leave me alone! Jet: I'm not a ghost, I told you this BEFORE! Di'angelo: Get back here, Box Ghost! ends Domino: And... last but not least, the Sailor Moon phase. Di'angelo: Wait, wait, my manhood will be deminished if you show THAT one! Okay, I get it, I won't be... this dude. Domino: Di'angelo, promise me, and I MEAN it, promise me you won't watch Superjail!... it won't be pretty afterwards... or, you'll wet your bed again at night. Di'angelo: Okay, so I saw Predators ONCE and you had to remind me of that... dog is revealed to have been there the whole time Dog: Can I go now...? Di'angelo: No! I still need you. Dog: For what? Di'angelo: I dunno. Things. Dog: Oh, lookie there, I got gotta go to a meeting! Di'angelo: You're not even wearing a watch! Dog: Yes I am! off Di'angelo: Look at what you did now, Dom! You made my friend run off! Domino: You don't even know his name... Di'angelo: Westley...? Domino: No. off Di'angelo: Is it Bob? I believe it's Bob! No? Jerry? Tom? Earl? None of those? Later... Di'angelo: I dunno what Domino's so worried about with me watching this show... watches Superjail! for the first time Di'angelo: This show is AMAZING! So much violence, all of the colors, and that Warden dude... I dunno why, but I like him the MOST... I might even want to be him... I have to watch more of this show! But, it only comes on on Sundays... wait a minute. *pulls the DVDs out of hammerspace* I forgot I could do that. the morning, Di'angelo's passed out on his sofa. Domino: on door Hey Di', I came by to make sure you didn't watch any adult cartoons last night, especially the exact one you promised me you wouldn't watch! Di'angelo: up Huh...? around his house and notices his house is a wreck What did I do last night?! starts is seen hyperly running around his house, drinking soda and eating sweet things, boosting his hyperactivity, and pausing at moments to watch the TV. Di'angelo: Man, I had fun last night. Thanks, flashback! Domino: on door again Di'? Are you in there? Are you still alive? Hello? Di'angelo: looks back and forth Aw, man, I gotta clean my house up or Dom'll find out what I was doing! Wait, I'm the older brother... why am I scared of Domino? Oh, yeah, he's smarter and mockingly more mature than me. normal Pfft. Nothing happened. I'm fine. Domino: key out of his pocket Well, I do have this for a reason. his door house is clean and sparkling somehow. pops up in front of Domino Domino: DOG! Are you trying to kill me?! Di'angelo: What? No, I just wanted to say Good Morning to my dear, sweet, little brother and let him know that I wasn't doing ANYTHING wrong last night... sheepishly Domino: You watched Superjail!, didn't you? Di'angelo: All three seasons, yes. Domino: Where's the mess? Every time you watch that much TV, you eat a lot. Di'angelo: There's no me-- opens, with all of the mess falling out of it Di'angelo: WOW! Look at that! Surprise messes! Weird, huh? This neighborhood's getting kinda bad lately, oh, look at the time, I gotta go somewhere! to slam door on Domino, but he catches it Domino: What did I tell you? I told you NOT to watch that show, because you'll end up copying after it. Di'angelo: Me? No way. I'm just a little angel into an angel I won't copy it at ALL! door. Domino: 3... 2... 1... Di'angelo: door Jailbot! Clean up this mess! FluffBall: I'm not Jailbot! Di'angelo: You'll be Jailbot and LIKE it! is heard shattering, which means he threw it at FluffBall. Domino: Sigh... I'll just let this play out and see what happens from here... I mean, what's the worst to happen? He'll ACTUALLY turn this place into Superjail? Very unlikely... away Di'angelo: to be listening to Domino That's a GREAT idea! much later... are sitting around Sparki, while he's telling a story Sparki: ...okay, so I stuffed this nerd's head in a mailbox-- Di'angelo: voice Hello gentlemen! Dog: What's up with Willy Wonka here? laughs Di'angelo: chuckles breath Yes, keep laughing, you fools... normal Anyway, I can ask you to partake in something with me? Sparki: Hey, hey, he wants us to go in the Chocolate Factory with him! Dog 2: Doesn't he know chocolate KILLS dogs? of them roll on the ground in laughter. Di'angelo: look on face Don't upset me. face Now, who wants to join me? Sparki: There is NO way I'll involve myself with anything you're doing. Di'angelo: I see. Well, I'll be back later and you'll have no other choice... off Sparki: He's such a weirdo. Now, like I was saying, I gave this nerd a swirly... is walking down to Sandie's farm Sandie: This is gettin' tirin'. Everyone, let's take a break fer a minute. Di'angelo: Hello all! Anyone want to help me with something? Sandie: We would, but the family's all tired... I mean, we have to run a farm ALL on our own. Di'angelo: eyes Yes, I know. Sandie: What's your problem? Di'angelo: Nothing, nothing, it's just, all of you said you'd help me whenever possible, yet you guys are denying me and Sparki and those ruffians he hangs out with laughed at me. Sandie: "Ruffians"? Dude, there's seriously something wrong with you... Di'angelo: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I just want all of you guys to help me with a project I won't tell any of you about. Sandie: Well, until you get better, I'll be here on the farm... away from him slowly Di'angelo: down My goodness, what's wrong with me? away cuts to him sitting down in forest. Riggles: Hey Di'! Di'angelo: monotone Hey Rig. Riggles: Why are you sad? You're usually happy, like ME! around him in a circle Di'angelo: 'Cause I wish everyone'd play with me... Riggles: Oh. stops I'll play with you! Di'angelo: Really? Clementine her Sorry 'bout that. Riggles: Sure! And, I can get everyone else to join, too! off Di'angelo: Hmm... she's just who I needed... bounces back into town Riggles: EVERYONE'S THAT'S FRIENDS WITH MY BROTHER, COME OVER TO MY HOUSE! of the dogs look at her and go on about their business Sparki: up behind her You mean that trash can? dogs he was with earlier laugh Riggles: Yeah! It's really cozy once you get used to it! Sparki: Okay, I'm game to see this. Come on guys. walk over to Riggles' trash can Sparki: distant Now what?! Riggles: WAIT A MINUTE! Sparki: Okay! Di'angelo: from a bush How dare they listen to her and not me... what does she got that I don't have? Oh, yeah. That Girl Scout face... of Di'angelo's friends are at Riggles' trash can Malti: I don't understand what Riggles' sees in this dirty thing. And, she has a HOUSE, of all things. Sandie: What are we all waiting for anyway? Rico: Probably some weird plan from Di'angelo to jail us all and force us to help him in his sick, twisted fantasy from some late night cartoon... laughs at him Sparki: Please. Seriously, now? Just because he's dressed like that and he's done stupid things before doesn't mean he'll do THAT. And, why would he use RIGGLES for that? Domino: Because she always listens to him, because she look up to him? Sparki: ... okay, that might be true. Clover: Well, I hope there will be some jewelry involved. Malti: That's ALL you care about. Clover: All you care about is CLOTHES! of them start scrapping randomly Sparki: How much money are you betting that my girl'll win? dogs start tossing money out Domino: This has gotten ridiculous. Sandie: What took you so long to notice? much, much later and Clover are both on the ground, tired and beat up dogs are complaining about all of the money they spent on the bet and are mad that some of them lost else is annoyed and is wondering where Riggles is is seen going back to Di'angelo Riggles: They're all at my house now! Di'angelo: Good. Everyone goes to your house, but not mine... Riggles: Aw, cheer up. You can come play with them at my house! Di'angelo: Kinda wanted them in MY house... Riggles: Hmm. What if I told them we're having a PARTY? Di'angelo: bulb appears over head YES! quietly Yes... then, I can lure them into my trap... Riggles: What's that? Di'angelo: Huh? Oh, nothing. Riggles: I like your outfit! It's colorful! LIKE CANDY! one of the tails of the coat in her mouth and tries to eat it Di'angelo: Hey, this is satin! Don't eat it! It's tailor made! it out of her mouth Riggles: face Sorry... but, it's so shiny and colorful... happily I want one! Di'angelo: to side Well, I can't exactly help you with that... Riggles: I'll ask Aunt Malti for one! off Di'angelo: Malti? But, Malti didn't make this for me... quietly Sonja did... (I'll edit more in a bit, my audio's acting stupid and I may need to restart T.S. soon... -_-)